Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technology.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, more and more electronic apparatuses, such as a digital camera, a printer, a mobile phone, and a smartphone, are equipped with a wireless communication function and used in connection with a wireless network.
To connect an electronic apparatus to a wireless network, various communication parameters need to be set. Examples of the communication parameters include an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623 discusses a technique for facilitating the setting of such communication parameters. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623, an electronic apparatus displays a Quick Response (QR) Code® representing communication parameters. A mobile terminal reads the QR Code® by imaging, and sets the read communication parameters to an access point.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-285826 discusses an approach to enhancing security during exchange of communication parameters. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-285826, an access point that forms a network transmits communication parameters that are encrypted based on a public key obtained from a wireless tag.
As discussed in the foregoing Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623, setting the communication parameters by using the imaging of code information that encodes a lot of information, like a two-dimensional code, can reduce complicated user inputs. If the code information includes information for encrypting the communication parameters such as a public key, the communication parameters encrypted as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-285826 can be shared between the apparatus that performs the imaging and the apparatus that displays the code information.
If the sharing of the encryption information between the apparatuses by imaging of the code information is applied to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-285826, the apparatus that forms a network needs to have an imaging function. However, apparatuses that form a network do not necessarily have an imaging function.